This subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the field of aircraft controls.
Automated aircraft controls are used to perform various aircraft functions, including approach to point control. Approach to point control automates an approach to a target point, i.e., flying of an aircraft to a hover (the velocity of the aircraft is zero) at the target point. Approach to point control may be implemented by determining an acceleration profile for the approach, based on the velocity of the aircraft and the distance from the aircraft to the target point, using the equation:acommand=v2/2d,  EQ. 1wherein acommand is an acceleration command, v is the aircraft velocity, and d is the distance from the aircraft to the target point. The acceleration command acommand gives the amount of deceleration needed to stop the aircraft at the target point based on v and d. However, determination of acommand requires that the aircraft be in motion relative to the target point, and the approach must be started at a given distance to the target in order to limit the rate of deceleration to below a desired level.